Various types of carpet cutting tools are known in the prior art; however, many of these devices have short, non-adjustable handles that require a user to bend down or to crawl on the floor to cut carpet which can expose a user to potentially harmful substances and which can expose the user to physical strain. However, what is needed is a carpet cutting tool that is used from a user's standing position by providing an ergonomic handle member as well as a telescopic auxiliary handle member to guide and support the device and that further has a blade housing body which is attached to a height adjustable guard plate member disposed on a bottom end of a shaft bottom portion. The blade housing body houses a utility blade therein at an angle for cutting carpet.